That Apple Pie Life
by EstrellaQueAdmiro
Summary: What if Dean never came for Sam at Stanford? He proposed to Jessica, of course, he got into Stanford Law. Follow Sam through his battles against exams, marriage, and the worst- the in-laws. AU - Jess isn't killed by YED/Brady. Prequel to We Leave the Fight but it Never Leaves Us but can be read without/before.


**Hey! So this is the prequel to We Leave the Fight but it Never Leaves Us! Following Jess and Sam from the day Dean was _meant_ to come and get Sam from Stanford in the show, right up until where We Leave the Fight begins. This can also be read without reading We Leave the Fight first...maybe you want to read this first, then We Leave the Fight, who knows! Anyway, enjoy :)**

For the first time since leaving, Sam Winchester wanted his brother. Well, that was a lie. Secretly he'd missed having his brother by his side since the day he'd left. It just sucked that to get away from his father, to get away from the life, he also had to get away from Dean. He just wished he could get his brother's advice on all this.

The young college student was staring in the window of a jewellers, studying every ring. Why couldn't he find the perfect one? He couldn't just propose to Jessica with any old thing. It had to be special, something she'd really like. Is it bad he didn't know what she would like? He thought so. He's known her long enough, he should know these things. This was the longest relationship he'd ever had, and he knew, he just _knew_ she was the one. Jessica was so sweet and supportive, she'd been taken with Sam from the day they were introduced. She was such a breath of fresh air from his family – she told him to be what he wants to be, do what he wants to do. Sam would be crazy to even hope that John or Dean would say such a thing. Her kind words, her loving nature, Sam knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Jessica Moore.

It was the day before his interview, he knew he should be back at his apartment trying to prepare for it. Jess was all set to help him out on that, he wouldn't have been surprised if she turned up to the interview to cheer him on. But at that moment she was under the impression he'd gone to pick up some groceries and run a couple errands. After the interview, she'd promised him they'd go out to dinner to celebrate, no matter what the outcome. Maybe that was the best time to do it. Perhaps after he finds out if he got accepted or not. The idea of popping the question was scaring Sam, more than anything. The logical side of his mind told him there was no way Jessica would say no – they'd been together for so long and they'd rarely even argued. How _could_ she say no to him? But the anxiety took over. Eighteen months wasn't that long in a relationship, was it? Sam didn't even know, not exactly like he'd been able to have relationships before. Jess was the first proper one, where he truly felt he loved his partner. But did he love her more than she loved him? Sam was stupidly afraid that this was the case. Perhaps he's being too hasty. They're both still young, after all. Maybe Jess wasn't looking for such a serious relationship yet. She always told him how much she loved his boyish hair, what if that was it? What if Sam was just someone attractive, nice to look at?

The young man shook his head in an attempt to clear the thoughts. Jessica wasn't like that. She wasn't shallow enough to only be with him for his looks – not that he felt he was particularly good looking – she loved him for _him_. Everything about him was just so _special_. His love, bordering on addiction, for reading, his enthusiasm for knowledge and learning, his passion for his field. Frankly, Jess was astounded at how driven he was. He'd sacrifice sleep for study if he could. He barely went out to parties or events, Sam would rather stay home and read, whether it was a law book or fiction. If it weren't for the fact she was a regular overnight guest in his apartment, she'd barely see her boyfriend at all.

He made time for her, of course. Sam was smitten with Jessica, and could be persuaded away from his work to take her out on a date, go out somewhere or simply just have a night in with her. She was grateful for that. He deserved a break, and she was glad she could help him relax. Jess couldn't help but tease Sam about his habit of falling asleep if ever he studied that little bit too hard. He'd gone to visit her at her own apartment, and after leaving the room for just a minute, Jess returned to find her boyfriend fast asleep on the couch, even hugging a pillow to his chest. The worst incident to date had to be when Sam dozed off at her parent's house. Sam, ever the workaholic, had been working into the early hours on a project he'd found especially challenging. It was a project he didn't particularly enjoy, but he was determined to get it right. He'd promised himself a rewarding lie-in for his hard work, only to be reminded of a pre-arranged visit to Jessica's parents for lunch. Running on less than four hours sleep and feeling the force of a caffeine withdrawal, it was no wonder the young man needed to catch some Zs. Jessica, however sympathetic and apologetic she was, only found herself with more disapproval from her parents as they found the young man asleep on their couch. They really didn't like the look of Sam Winchester. He was a hard working kid, they couldn't deny that, but his lack of family made them wary. Had he run away? What had he run away from? The young man had visibly tensed up and struggled to answer upon being asked about family, eventually choking out that he'd lost contact with them. Jessica's parents were unsure they were comfortable with him being around their daughter.

Sam searched every jewellery store he knew of. Nothing seemed right, nothing at all. He started to panic. He needed _something_, he couldn't just, what, hand her a plastic ring? Or maybe he could, a temporary one so she could pick her own…no! That's the coward's way out. Sam didn't want to look lazy. The ring needed thought, consideration.

The pre-law student sat down at his and Jess' favourite coffee shop, taking out his pen and paper. Nothing too big, fancy. He'd heard her comment on the giant rocks some fellow students had got enough times to know they were out of the question. Not that he particularly liked them either. Nothing gold, she didn't like gold. Maybe something simple, one stone set in it. But what stone? Jessica wasn't particularly fussed about diamonds. She loved amethyst, rose quartz. That's it!

After hours of looking, he found one. A simple silver band with a rose quartz set in it. Not too big, not too small. There was a subtle leaf engraving around the ring that Sam knew Jess would appreciate. His chest clenched as he handed over the cash. _This is really happening_, Sam thought in panic, _I'm getting engaged_. Or he hoped so, at least.

"What took you so long?" Jess grinned as she heard her boyfriend get back, getting up from the couch to greet him. Sam smiled nervously as she wrapped her arms around his neck and planted a kiss on his lips softly. She frowned at the lack of shopping bags.

"Thought you went to get groceries?" she raised an eyebrow. Panic shot through every nerve in Sam's body, and his mind frantically searched for an excuse.

"I, erm…I realised I didn't need any," Sam stuttered, putting down his bag on the coffee table, "Then Megan saw me."

"Oh God," Jess grimaced, "How long did it take to get away?"

"Good half hour or so," Sam smirked, "Tried to escape, but you know what she's like."

It wasn't exactly a _lie_. He had in fact seen Megan, a girl studying with Jess who believed herself to be best of friends with the young couple, in town. Typically, as he was looking in the window of one of the jewellery shops. She hadn't said anything, but Sam could only hope she didn't realise what he had been doing.

"All is forgiven," Jessica pulled her boyfriend gently to the couch, and he sat beside her and planted a gentle kiss on her blonde curls. She passed him a plate of warm cookies, "Hungry?"

"You made more?" Sam chuckled softly, picking one up and taking a bite. He wasn't much of a sweet tooth, but Jess had a knack for baking that even he couldn't refuse.

"You need your energy for your big day tomorrow," Jessica curled up against his warmth. She felt him tense up at the mention of the interview, "Hey, baby, you're gonna do great. Calm down, alright?"

The pre-law student nodded nervously, but didn't relax. He wanted to get into law school more than anything, and this was the only way he could do it. He needed to ace this interview, Sam had no back-up plan. It was law school or nothing, and the last thing he wanted was to trail back to his father and brother in defeat. Not that John wanted him back anyway, and Dean might not either.

"Sam, look at me," Jess said softly, "Look at me."

Sam eventually looked at her, but the hope and optimism in her eyes didn't help at all. The pressure was getting to him already. He couldn't let her down after all this faith she had in him.

"You're the smartest person I know, Sam," her voice was soft, and she gently laid a hand on his cheek, "You're so dedicated, I don't think I've seen anyone study as hard as you do. You probably work in a week as much as some people work in a year! And your LSAT…"

"Wasn't that big a deal…"

"Sam, you got a one seventy-four! That's a score most people can only dream of! You're gonna get that full ride, they'd be crazy not to!"

Sam couldn't help but smile a little at her words, and Jessica kissed his cheek lovingly, "So stop with the worrying, alright?"

"Alright," he leaned closer and kissed her softly, "What would I do without you?"

"Crash and burn," Jessica smiled into the kiss, pressing herself closer to him and softly tugging at her boyfriend's shirt. Sam pulled it off, throwing it to the floor. Intertwining her fingers with his, Jess led him into the bedroom.

This was it. The big day. All the studying and preparation had come to this moment. Sam couldn't help but punish himself for letting himself get side-tracked the night before, accusing himself of being undedicated, unworthy. All for having sex with his girlfriend?

The young man lay awake at five in the morning, hours before he needed to leave for the interview. Jess was curled up on her side, her back facing him, her soft breaths the only sound in the room. Sam wanted to pull her close, run his fingers through her curls and hold her in his arms, yet he didn't want to disturb her peaceful sleep. He just needed something to distract him from the looming interview.

"Baby?" Jessica yawned about an hour later, stretching out her arms and shifting so she was curled up against her boyfriend's side. Sam wrapped both arms around her nervously, kissing her forehead and saying nothing at all. She frowned slightly, Sam was affectionate but not in a "cling like a toddler to his mother" way. She knew exactly what was up.

"Sam, quit worrying, alright?" she put a hand on his bare chest and rested her head under his chin, "You're gonna ace this interview. They already love you. You're so _smart_ and passionate about law."

Sam sighed quietly and tangled his fingers in her hair gently, "I know."

"Then ease up. You're so tense," Jessica rubbed his bicep briefly, "It won't help to be that way."

After a few minutes, the young man dragged himself out of bed and got into his suit and tie while Jess made him some breakfast. She hated seeing him this way, he really didn't appreciate his own skill. He'd worked so hard during his Bachelors degree, and Jess was pretty sure her grades wouldn't be anywhere near as good without his help and guidance.

After picking at his breakfast, Sam got his bag and slung it over his shoulder, turning to leave.

"I'll come with you?" Jessica went to get her coat. The pre-law student was hesitant, but after a few seconds nodded silently. It wasn't a time to act proud, he really did need to support.

The car journey was short but completely silent. Sam kept his eyes on the road and said nothing, and Jess just didn't know what to say. Gently, she placed her hand on his knee and offered him an encouraging smile when he glanced over at her. He had to do her proud. He couldn't screw up, not now, not after all this time.

"Knock 'em dead, baby," Jess whispered softly, reaching up to kiss her boyfriend lovingly as he was called into his interview. She squeezed his hand, but it took a little while before Sam finally let go. With one last terrified look at her, he shook his interviewer's hand and followed him into his office.

She couldn't help but worry about him. Sam had been freaking out about this interview for so long. Jess just hoped he'd show them exactly how amazing he is, she couldn't think of anyone more deserving than him. It wasn't pleasant seeing her boyfriend pile all that pressure onto himself, almost as if his life depended on this full ride. But what _would_ he do if he didn't get offered a full ride? Jess shook her head, not sure she wanted to think of it. His father and brother didn't appear to want him around, didn't seem to care about him. Who should have to live like that? Sam was only twenty-two, and on his own in the world. Jess didn't even know what they were like, she couldn't get that out of him. Her knowledge stretched as far as their names: his brother's name is Dean and her father's John. His mother died when he was a baby. From what she knew, he'd grown up travelling around the country, living in motels all his life. What kind of parent lets their kid have that kind of life? It seemed like too sensitive a topic to ask, so Jess thought better than to press him for information.

Sam left the interview room after thanking his interviewer in complete silence. Jess felt her heart clench. It can't have gone well. Or maybe he was just being hard on himself. Either way, he was going to need some consoling. He slid his hand in hers once she got to him, still staying quiet, leading her outside towards the parking lot.

"How did it go?" Jess asked nervously, looking up at him and trying to decode his expression. Sam let out a quiet sigh and averted his eyes towards the floor.

"I don't know," he mumbled, unlocking his car and looking at his girlfriend properly for the first time since leaving the room. His eyes screamed disappointment, "I don't know."

Jessica gently pulled him into a hug, rubbing his back soothingly, "I bet you did better than you thought you did."

"I clammed up, Jess. My mind went blank," Sam shook his head, closing his eyes in frustration.

"For how long?"

Sam shrugged, "Few seconds."

Jess began to smile, "Sam, you're human. Everyone gets a little freaked at some point," she took hold of his other hand, "I bet you did good. They'll love you, you're so _smart_ and driven. You've earned this."

"I hope so," Sam ran a hand through his hair. _Or I'm screwed_, his mind added. He needed this full ride or he'd be trailing back to John for forgiveness, which was the last thing he wanted for sure. He couldn't leave Jess behind, his friends, that _library_. This was what he wanted.

"I know so," Jess planted a kiss on his cheek with a small smile, "I love you."

"As I love you," Sam finally cracked a smile and slid into the driver's seat, driving back to the apartment for some well-earned rest.

In a way, Jess was glad she wouldn't quite have to go through that. For starters, once they graduated she hoped to find a job to gain some valuable experience before continuing her studies. Even if she did need an interview, it wouldn't be for a few years at best.

The pair got back to Sam's apartment and Sam changed into a far more comfortable outfit consisting of a t-shirt and jeans, with one of Dean's old plaid shirts over the top. Would Dean have been proud of him? Would he have supported him in the way Jess had? Sam certainly hoped so. But he wasn't here, so why think about him? Sam shook his head and brushed away the thought from his mind.

The couple went out for dinner, regardless of Sam's feelings on the matter. He didn't feel he'd earned it at all, but Jess was insistent. He'd spent so long studying and rehearsing and preparing for what could have been one of the biggest days of his life, and he needed a reward for it. She took him to their favourite restaurant, a small Italian place just a few blocks from his apartment. They'd frequented the restaurant so much that the owner knew them by name, and occasionally gave a discount if he was in a good mood.

"Just the usual, thanks," Jess had her hand in Sam's and gently squeezed it, "Want a coffee, Sam?"

"Sure," the pre-law student nodded and looked up briefly at the restaurant's owner, Tony.

"Everything alright?" Tony frowned.

"He just had his law school interview," Jess squeezed his hand again, "I think his nerves are shot."

"Law school, huh?" Tony looked impressed, "Gonna be the next hot-shot lawyer in town?"

Sam smirked in amusement, "I hope so."

The couple were finally left alone, but Sam didn't relax. Was now really the best time? He didn't exactly feel overjoyed, and that wouldn't add to the romantic atmosphere expected of a proposal. The time wasn't right. It would lighten the mood, sure, but his state of mind put him off. It was going to have to wait.

Sam barely touched his half of their shared pizza. His nerves were still getting the better of him. The interview may be over, but now he had to wait and see what they thought of him. Jess sighed softly but didn't press him, and merely asked for the remainder of the meal to be boxed up to take home.

_One Week Later_

"Sam?"

The pre-law student woke up and found himself using his textbook as a pillow. His neck ached as he lifted his head, letting out a small groan. That's what you get for staying up until ridiculous hours working on an essay. He looked up to find Jessica standing beside him, looking a little bewildered.

"Baby?" Sam's voice was a tired croak, and he quickly cleared his throat, "What's wrong?"

"Did you stay up all night studying again?" Jess sighed a little.

"No…" Sam shrugged, then looked up at her sheepishly, "Kinda."

His girlfriend couldn't help but smile, "What did I tell you? Your genius isn't going to cooperate if you don't rest."

"I just wanted to finish it," the pre-law student smirked, then frowned at an envelope in Jess' hand, "What's that."

The bewildered expression returned in a milder form, "I let myself just now…got this from your mail box."

Sam didn't have to wait for her to tell him what it was.

"It's from Stanford Law, Sam," Jess whispered nervously. Panic shot through every single nerve in Sam's body. He couldn't take the envelope when it was held out to him.

"You open it," Sam's voice was small and afraid. He needed it to be an acceptance letter. He wasn't sure if they even sent out letters of rejection, but he was too afraid to find out for himself.

"But, Sam, it's yours," Jessica stood closer to him.

"I want you to open it," the young man pressed, holding onto her hand. After a moment's hesitation, she relaxed and agreed.

Jess slowly, carefully opened the envelope and pulled out the paper from inside. She let go of Sam's hand and unfolded the letter, starting to read.

"Dear Samuel," she began, glancing over at the precise moment Sam grimaced at his full name. She started pacing as she read, "We would like to thank you for attending the interview, and would like you to know we were impressed by your LSAT score and how hard you have worked. This is why we would-"

Sam's head snapped up as Jessica's voice cracked and she stopped reading. He'd been rejected. It had to be. They wouldn't suck up to him like that if it wasn't a rejection, right? He lowered his head in disappointment. Maybe he could find a job out here, like Jess was going to, then he wouldn't need to go back to Dad.

"You got it," Jess's voice was shaking, and although she was standing with her back to him, Sam could see her wiping her eyes, "Sam, you did it! You got the full ride!"

Jess turned around, a huge smile on her face and tears streaming down her cheeks, and found Sam right behind her. Down on one knee. He'd panicked. Seen the opportunity and grabbed it. Upon hearing the words "you got it", he couldn't stop himself. He wouldn't have exactly done it if he'd been rejected.

"Oh," Jess whispered, "Sam."

Sam stayed there awkwardly in silence for a few seconds. He hadn't prepared for this. He'd barely planned when he was going to pop the question, let alone what he'd _say_.

"Jess, erm…Will you…" he began stuttering, eyes glistening with tears, but then blurted out, "You mean everything to me, Jessica Moore. So…so will you…"

Jess couldn't help but start to smile, yet waited until he finished.

"Will you marry me?"

"Oh, Sam!" Jess tried her best to keep it together, but burst into tears, "Of course I will!"

She flew at him, and Sam caught her and pulled her into a close hug as she sobbed into his shoulder. He lovingly pressed a kiss onto her temple while he helped Jess slide the simple ring onto her finger. Perfect fit. A couple tears trickled down his face as he held her, finally starting to smile properly. Everything was falling into place. Perhaps, for the first time he could think of, things were going right for Sam Winchester.

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed - please leave a review!**

**Just a note, I'm not from the US so the US college system was completely new to me. I researched it as much as I could, so hopefully its accurate. Just for random info - Sam and Jess both studied for a psychology bachelors degree. Wanted them to have studied together, and I'm lazy and chose the subject I'm studying right now!**


End file.
